Never Have I Ever
by SageK
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever at a Glee party. That will end well


Title: Never Have I Ever

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Warnings/Tags:

Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever at a Glee party. That will end well.

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"This is such a bad idea," Blaine groaned as he sat beside Sam and accepted a half full shot glass from Puck.

"Suck it up, Frodo," Santana drawled. "You've got to learn to hold your drink at some point."

Spring break found Santana, Rachel and Kurt (with Adam in tow) back in Lima and someone had the idea to have a big glee party. Sugar offered up her basement and that was how they found themselves sitting in a circle, ready to play Never Have I Ever. Because apparently Spin the Bottle was too tame.

"Okay," Finn began," never have I ever performed to a sold-out crowd."

No one drank and Santana snarked, "Lame, Hudson."

Artie nodded in agreement. "Never have I ever gone streaking on a dare."

Sam, Adam, Santana and Puck drink and earned some good-natured cat calls.

"Never have I ever compromised myself to achieve my goals," Rachel said primly and, again, Puck and Sam drank. She blinked, seemingly startled, then grimaced. "Sorry."

Puck shrugged. "I think everyone knows about the 'Pool Boy Special' and Evans's adventures as an underage stripper."

Trying to change the subject, Blaine blurted, "Never have I ever had a crush on someone I know I shouldn't."

He drank himself, along with Sam, Tina, Artie, Ryder, Marley, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Puck.

When it came to Joe, he offered, "Never have I ever achieved spiritual enlightenment during a retreat."

No one drank.

"Never have I ever felt like I belong in Lima Ohio," Kurt side and Finn was the only one who drank.

Unique raised her glass and smirked, "Never have I ever been so fabulous it hurts!"

She drank, along with Tina, Brittany, Sugar, Kitty, Rachel, Kurt and Santana.

"Never have I ever been sloppy drunk without the next day hangover," Tina said and no one drank.

"Never have I ever slapped someone's booty!" Sugar crowed, drinking with Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Santana and Puck.

All the boys, plus Tina, Rachel, Brittany and Santana all drank when Kitty declared, "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," Ryder countered and all the girls, plus Blaine, Kurt, Adam and Sam drank.

Even a few drinks in, Santana's eyes were sharp and she pointed. "Trouty, what boy have you been macking on!"

He shrugged. "Well, no one recently."

She continued to watch him as Puck handed out fresh ½ shots. "Never have I ever blown a guy."

Sam rolled his eyes, but drank with Blaine, Tina, Brittany, Kitty, Rachel, Adam, Kurt and Santana.

"We are talking later," Santana told Sam and he sighed.

"Never have I ever been truly loved by someone who wasn't family," Sam said with sad eyes and Blaine, Tina, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana drank.

And, clearly Sam was a depressed drunk with self-esteem issues.

Before anyone else could go, Blaine pressed Sam's shot into his hands and said earnestly, "I know it's probably not what you meant, but love is love, right? And I love you. Don't you love me?"

"Of course," Sam immediately replied. "You're the most awesome bro ever!"

Knocking back the drink, Sam then chose to wrap himself around Blaine, who hugged him tightly, both of them slumping over, half out of the circle.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and commented, "Well, that's different."

Puck snorted. "Not really. If you haven't noticed, they're in the midst of an epic bromance…okay, a bromance with a weird amount of cuddling, but whatever, Evans is…Well, huh, Dude! Evans, you awake over there?"

"Yeah."

"You straight? Cuz straight dudes don't normally give blow jobs."

"Sam's a half-dolphin," Brittany informed the room, reaching over and patting Sam's hip.

Santana shrugged as the game dissolved. "Yeah, they're clearly just focusing all that clingy, needy, codependency on each other… But without the good parts of a relationship. Idiots."

"Ooh," Brittany cooed, poking at Sam. "You two should totally have sex! That would be so hot!"

Blaine snorted and hid his face against Sam's neck, while Sam just grumbled and tangled his legs with Blaine's.

At that point, they realized giving Marley any alcohol was a bad idea, as she burst into tears. Ryder and Jake looked confused and began trying to sneak the bottle away from Puck. Kitty, Unique and Sugar collected Marley and huddled with her in a corner.

"Oh, a triangle I take it. That's never happened before," Kurt sighed, looking over at Adam. "In this group, there's a lot of relationship drama."

"Clearly," he said as Rachel burst into tears and Finn looked disgruntled.

Eventually, the only people left in the circle were Kurt, Adam, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Blaine (who were still huddled in a lump). Surveying their crying, scattered, freaking out friends, Santana huffed. "Here's to us. Badasses, bitches and dolphins of all kinds, the only ones smart enough to stay the fuck out of the drama tonight."

"I must tell you again Kurt, I do like your friends," Adam said, gamely raising his glass.

Kurt patted his arm and murmured affectionately, "At least one of us does."


End file.
